Parce que je t'aime
by The wizarding world of HP
Summary: La guerre est finie. Voldemort est mort, et Harry a disparu. Hermione, elle, le cherche. Parce qu'elle l'aime, parce qu'elle a besoin de lui dans sa vie. OS


**Parce que je t'aime**

**Voilà un OS sur Harry et Hermione. Pour ceux qui aiment le romantisme, ce texte va sans doute vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Les festivités battaient leur plein depuis plus de deux mois déjà dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Partout, où que l'on aille, les sorciers se saluaient avec le sourire, criant sans cesse : « Le seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, vive Harry Potter ! ». Hermione Granger entendait cette phrase des dizaines de fois par jour, et à chaque fois, elle sentait son cœur se serrer encore et encore à l'évocation de son meilleur ami.

Deux mois que Voldemort avait été vaincu, deux mois que la guerre était finie, deux mois qu'Harry avait disparu. Eux qui avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, qui avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre depuis leurs onze ans, pour la première fois Hermione devait continuer son chemin seule, sans son meilleur ami.

Il y avait Ron, bien sûr. Mais il était trop occupé à roucouler avec Lavande en ce moment même, et accessoirement à faire le deuil de son frère, pour se soucier d'Hermione. Ils avaient bien échangés un baiser à Poudlard lors de la bataille finale, mais s'étaient tous deux rendus compte que ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne dépassait finalement pas l'amitié, et que leur attirance avait été un simple béguin d'adolescent.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Dans la maison de Kingsley Shaklebot, tout le monde riait, dansait, s'embrassait. Il semblait que le bonheur habitait chaque personne présente à cette fête, ce fut pourquoi Hermione choisit de s'isoler. Elle sortit par l'arrière de la maison, et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, seule. Elle observa avec mélancolie le ciel étoilé, se demandant intérieurement : « Harry, où peux-tu bien être ? ». Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire, à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La vie était dénuée de sens sans lui.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune sorcière, puis une deuxième. Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là avec elle ! Entendre le son de sa voix, son doux rire musical, observer ses yeux, son sourire ravageur, sentir son torse contre elle, comme lorsqu'il la réconfortait quand elle était triste. Mais voilà, il était parti, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas fait partie du voyage.

Il était cruel qu'elle se soit rendue compte que ses sentiments pour Harry dépassaient l'amitié seulement lorsqu'il lui avait échappé. En fait, Hermione l'avait réalisé lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Ron, à Poudlard. Elle avait alors réalisé que ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, c'était embrasser le brun qui s'était trouvé à deux mètres d'eux à ce moment-là, envers et contre tout. Et puis le lendemain, il était parti. Tout le monde pensait qu'il finirait par revenir un jour ou l'autre.

Hermione, elle, l'espérait sincèrement. Mais le savoir seul, livré à lui-même, lui déchirait le cœur. Elle voulait être là pour lui, continuer à l'épauler, comme depuis le début ! Cela serait simplement en tant qu'amie, elle le savait bien, mais elle était prête à faire taire ses sentiments pour lui, il en valait la peine.

Dans sa tête, elle revit tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry l'année passée. Cela avait commencé par le mariage de Fleur et Bill, puis leur séjour au Square Grimmaurd, le vol au Ministère, l'errance dans diverses forêts, vivant dans une tente, leur passage à Godric's Hollow…

Hermione eut comme un éclair de lucidité, se souvenant à quel point aller sur la tombe de ses parents avait ému Harry, et à quel point voir son manoir l'avait marqué. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se leva, et transplana directement devant le manoir Potter. Elle s'était déjà rendue dans divers lieux qu'elle avait fréquentés avec Harry dans l'espoir de le trouver, mais à chaque fois ils étaient déserts. Et comme une idiote elle n'avait pas pensé que son meilleur ami ait voulu aller se réfugier dans un lieu près de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais connu ! Elle n'avait même pas imaginé que, pendant un moment de détresse, Harry avait voulu se sentir le plus proche possible de ses parents !

Hermione se traita mentalement d'idiote encore et encore alors qu'elle marchait vers le manoir en partie détruit. Mais il aurait été impossible qu'Harry se soit mis à vivre ici, dans la maison même où Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Elle se décida donc à faire demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le cimetière.

Un léger vent frais faisait voleter sa robe de mousseline, et ses belles boucles brunes virevoltaient au rythme des pas de la jeune fille. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, son estomac se serrer, et elle priait pour qu'elle trouve Harry. Elle ne pourrait jamais affronter la vie toute seule, pas sans lui.

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte grillagée du cimetière, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette assise devant la tombe des Potter. Même de dos, Hermione pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait bien d'Harry. Sa carrure, son maintien étaient bien les mêmes que d'habitude, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais plus en bataille que jamais le rendaient bien reconnaissable, en tout cas aux yeux de son amie.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit de lui, le cœur tout à coup plus léger. Il était là, elle l'avait retrouvé, et plus jamais elle ne le laisserait partir. Pas sans elle, en tout cas. Elle se stoppa à un mètre d'Harry et murmura avec émotion, pour ne pas briser complètement le silence qui les entourait :

-On apprécie la solitude ?

Harry se retourna et se releva brusquement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'Hermione croisa ses yeux vert émeraude, elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler lentement sur ses joues. Qu'il lui avait manquée…

-Mione ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu comptais te faire passer pour mort longtemps Harry ? Demanda Hermione avec un brin de ressentiment dans sa voix. Combien de temps encore comptais-tu me laisser seule, sans nouvelles de toi?

-Je… je suis navré. Je sais que je fais toujours tout de travers, mais je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était impensable ! S'excusa Harry avec sincérité.

Lui-aussi semblait ému, et Hermione sentait tous ses nerfs lâcher alors qu'elle réalisait que cela faisait deux longs et terribles mois qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui, qu'elle le désirait plus que raison. Il était la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour elle, elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

-Est-ce que tu imagines combien je me suis inquiétée ?! S'exclama Hermione, pleurant pour de bon maintenant. Je ne savais même pas si tu avais été te suicider ou pas ! Tu avais disparu du jour au lendemain sans même me prévenir ! Tu as pensé à Ron ?! A Ginny ?! A… à moi ?!

-Il fallait que je parte, que je sois seul, s'expliqua Harry. C'était vital ! Et je pensais que tu t'en sortirais, Ron était là pour toi et…

-Ron ?! Ricana Hermione avec ironie. A-t-il jamais été là pour moi ?! Non, à chaque fois c'était toi, pas lui ! Et maintenant il file le parfait amour avec Lavande, et Ginny se console dans les bras de Dean ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû partir Harry, jamais !

Hermione essuya comme elle le put ses larmes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elles continuaient de couler d'elles-mêmes. Le choc émotionnel était tel qu'elle était incapable de se maîtriser. Elle vit Harry se rapprocher d'elle, et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva collée contre lui, une de ses mains lui caressant les cheveux, l'autre le dos. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante.

Autour d'eux, c'était le calme complet. Seuls quelques sanglots que ne pouvait retenir Hermione venaient troubler la quiétude qui régnait au cimetière en cette chaude soirée d'été. Elle avait beau pleurer, elle était heureuse. Elle venait enfin de le retrouver, elle et personne d'autre. Encore une fois elle avait prouvée que c'était elle qui connaissait mieux Harry que les autres, qu'elle avait réussit là où les autres avaient faillit. Hermione finit par se calmer, et ses sanglots diminuèrent peu à peu, alors qu'Harry la maintenait toujours fermement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Je suis tellement désolé Mione… Tu aurais dû m'oublier, reprendre ta vie.

-Mais jamais je ne t'oublierai, tu es mon meilleur ami ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je t'en supplie, reviens avec moi ! Tu resteras chez moi, et si tu veux personne ne saura pour le moment que tu es de retour parmi nous ! Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie !

-Je ne peux pas y retourner, c'est trop tôt, murmura avec regret Harry. Tous ces gens qui sont morts… Jamais je ne pourrai oublier Hermione.

-On ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais d'avancer Harry. Tu as toujours fait face avec bravoure, maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être heureux.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, et ils se regardèrent avec gravité plusieurs secondes, sans perdre le contact. Il finit par déclarer doucement :

-Oui, tu as raison Hermione, c'est ce que toi tu dois faire. Il faut que tu retournes à ta vie qui t'attends. Tu es belle, adorable, intelligente, tu as tout pour toi ! Tu possèdes toutes les armes pour te construire une belle vie, alors n'attends pas, fonce. Tu dois y retourner, maintenant.

-Pas sans toi, s'entêta Hermione. C'est hors de question. Plutôt mourir.

Elle vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux d'Harry, et il chuchota avec désespoir :

-Ne dis pas ça. Surtout pas ça Mione.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, déclara-t-elle avec vigueur. Je ne partirai nulle part sans toi.

Elle se laissait emporter par ses émotions, elle le savait, mais en ce moment rien d'autre ne comptait autant qu'Harry. Il poussa un soupir avant d'abdiquer :

-Très bien, alors allons autre part. Ne restons pas ici. Prépare-toi à transplaner.

Hermione sentit le soulagement la gagner, et elle passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Il lui sembla apercevoir son ami sourire brièvement, puis il transplana. La sensation fut tout aussi désagréable que d'habitude, et lorsqu'elle se sentit atterrir quelque part, elle réalisa qu'elle était désormais dans une chambre d'hôtel moldu.

-C'est un endroit où je suis sûr d'être tranquille, s'expliqua Harry. Personne n'aurait idée d'aller me chercher dans le monde moldu, qui plus est dans un endroit surpeuplé.

Hermione acquiesça, et regarda la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre de la chambre. On voyait une grande partie de Londres, Big Ben au loin, la Tamise juste à quelques mètres en dessous du grand hôtel. La chambre était luxueuse, et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'au moins Harry ne vivait pas dans un taudis.

La jeune sorcière s'assit sur le grand lit à baldaquin, fatiguée. Ce qu'Harry nota instantanément, car il fit remarquer :

-Tu as vraiment l'air épuisée.

-Je ne dors plus beaucoup, expliqua Hermione.

Elle ne précisa pas « à cause de toi », car elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente encore plus coupable maintenant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et proposa :

-Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux tu peux rester. Mais seulement si tu en es sûre. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment d'agréable compagnie ces temps-ci.

-Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous depuis longtemps Harry, soupira Hermione. On avait décidé, quoiqu'il arrive, de continuer de s'aider mutuellement. D'être là l'un pour l'autre.

-Sauf que c'est toujours toi qui as été là pour moi, jamais l'inverse, dit tristement Harry.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Qui a été la première personne gentille avec moi dès mon arrivée à Poudlard ?! C'est toi qui es venu me sauver dans les toilettes des filles, Ron n'y aurait jamais pensé si toi tu n'avais pas été là ! Qui s'est placé devant moi en troisième année, lorsque Remus allait me déchiqueter, pour me protéger ?! Toi ! Qui voulait me sauver dans le Lac Noir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors que ce n'était même pas de son ressort ? Toi ! Et surtout, qui m'a toujours soutenue depuis deux ans lorsque je souffrais à cause de Ron ? Encore et toujours toi, Harry.

Elle vit son ami la regarder avec cette éternelle lueur de profonde tristesse dans les yeux, et Hermione se dit qu'Harry allait peut-être bien plus mal que ce qu'il laissait voir. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était pas pesant. Harry finit par dire d'une voix maîtrisée :

-Je voudrais pouvoir revoir tout le monde Hermione, je le voudrais réellement. Retourner à Poudlard pour ma dernière année, reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée, mais tellement de gens sont morts par ma faute… Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Remus, Tonks, Fred, tous ont été tués par ma faute. Comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Hermione prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et le contredit vivement :

-Personne n'est mort à cause de toi Harry. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils ont choisi de se battre pour que le bien triomphe. Parce que Remus et Tonks voulaient que leur fils grandisse dans un monde où régnait le bien et la paix. Ils ont tous fait leur choix, tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Et sache que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir la culpabilité du survivant, beaucoup souffrent aujourd'hui, se demandant pourquoi certains étaient morts et pas eux. Même moi par moment je me pose ces questions.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry.

-Bien sûr ! Tout le monde se pose ces questions, tu n'es pas le seul Harry ! Mais évidemment, comme tu te préoccupes plus des gens que les autres, ça t'atteint plus que nous. Encore une fois, tu nous prouves que c'est toi le meilleur d'entre nous. Mais ne laisse pas ce sentiment de culpabilité te détruire. Tu es vivant, tu as vaincu Voldemort, maintenant, fais ce que tous ceux qui sont morts auraient voulu que tu fasses, commence à vivre ! Sois heureux !

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir un tel pouvoir de persuasion quand tu parles Mione ? Demanda Harry, une petite lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux.

-Parce que je te connais par cœur, je sais ce qui t'atteint.

Harry lança un mince sourire à Hermione, et la jeune fille sentit son cœur faire de petits colibris dans sa poitrine.

-Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée que tu restes… Concéda Harry.

La jeune sorcière ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Ça y est, elle y était arrivée, il reconnaissait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie elle s'exclama :

-Oh, merci Harry !

Et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Son ami lui fit un mince sourire, et se leva chercher quelque chose dans une armoire. Il donna à Hermione un grand tee-shirt, lui expliquant que cela ferait affaire de pyjama. La jeune fille partit se changer dans la salle de bain, en profitant pour faire le point.

Après tant de journées passées à déprimer sans Harry, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Le plus important était qu'elle ne le lâche plus, qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle savait qu'Harry supportait généralement très mal la solitude, et de toute façon elle tenait trop à lui pour le laisser partir. Hermione était prête à être patiente, à attendre qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il refasse surface, avant de retourner à sa vie qu'il avait laissée en suspens depuis deux mois.

Cela lui faisait mal de voir son ami si malheureux, mais Hermione ressentait une joie sans nom s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle réalisait que le moment dont elle avait rêvé durant les deux derniers mois était enfin arrivé : il était de nouveau à ses côtés.

Une fois changée, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Harry était lui-aussi en pyjama, et regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de lui, et observa la vue qu'offrait la chambre sur Londres.

-J'adore Londres, déclara Harry, le regard dans le vide. C'est vraiment beau, avec la Tamise. Je me souviens quand l'Ordre était venu me chercher avant que je commence ma cinquième année à Poudlard. On avait volé au beau milieu de l'eau, et j'avais pu voir tous les plus beaux monuments de Londres sous un angle totalement nouveau, c'était magique. Tonks, Maugrey, Sirius, Lupin, George, tous étaient encore en vie. C'était le bon temps…

Hermione regarda avec tristesse Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler avec émerveillement. Ses traits étaient si fins, ses yeux si verts, son expression si attendrissante… Elle prit sa main dans la sienne dans un geste réconfortant, savourant intérieurement un simple contact avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Il posa brièvement son regard sur elle, et décida, d'une voix tout à coup moins brisée :

-Tu dois dormir. Tu as l'air tellement fatiguée… Je coucherai dans le canapé.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, le contredit Hermione. On peut dormir dans le même lit, Harry.

Il acquiesça, et les deux amis se couchèrent côte à côte, à une distance politiquement correcte l'un de l'autre. Harry, à l'aide de sa baguette, éteignit les lumières de la chambre, Hermione n'eut donc plus le plaisir de pouvoir le regarder. Mais le sentir si près d'elle était quelque chose d'au moins tout aussi fort. Chaque muscle de son corps était contracté, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de régulariser sa respiration alors que son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée. Harry finit par demander :

-Et alors… Ron est de nouveau avec Lavande ? Comment tu gères ça ?

-Je vais bien, je t'ai déjà dit que nous nous étions séparés d'un commun accord, lui rappela Hermione. Je ne l'aime que comme un ami, et il en est de même pour lui. Et je suis très contente qu'il se réconforte dans les bras de Lavande.

-Tu en es bien sûre ? S'inquiéta de nouveau Harry.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme :

-Ecoute Harry, je t'assure que Ron et moi sommes de simples amis maintenant, et il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, ce n'était pas comme si on s'était fiancés !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Et… Ginny ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer pour deux raisons. La première, cela la faisait plus souffrir qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre qu'Harry mentionne le nom de celle qu'il aimait, qui était une autre fille qu'elle. Et la deuxième, c'était parce que cette même fille lui avait avouée quelques jours plus tôt être de nouveau très éprise de Dean. Comment Harry pourrait-il survivre à ça alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans un état dépressif ? Hermione bafouilla, se demandant toujours ce qu'elle devait dire ou pas à son ami :

-Eh bien… Elle va bien.

-Allez, vas-y, dis-le, lui ordonna Harry.

-Dire quoi ?

-Qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Dean. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se redressa, se mettant en position assise sur le lit. Il regarda brièvement Hermione, et celle-ci se sentit perdre pied lorsqu'elle put de nouveau observer les pupilles émeraude de son ami. Un faisceau de lumière passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, permettant de distinguer un minimum la forme du corps et des traits d'Harry. Il semblait soucieux, mais pas triste. Hermione poussa un soupir, et se mit dans la même position que son ami.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux la reconquérir, j'en suis certaine, Harry !

-Est-elle heureuse ?

Hermione le vrilla d'un regard noir, déclarant :

-Je sais ce que tu vas faire : si je dis oui, tu vas te sacrifier pour elle, la laisser avec Dean au détriment de ton propre bonheur. Pense un peu à toi maintenant !

Harry baissa les yeux, puis avoua à Hermione d'une voix gênée :

-Tu sais Hermione, lorsque j'ai été me rendre à Voldemort pour mourir, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : serrer la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde une dernière fois dans mes bras. Et cette personne… Eh bien ce n'était pas Ginny.

Hermione le regarda sans ciller, interdite. Par la barbe de Merlin, ce qu'elle aurait aimé que ce fut elle ! Mais elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry, jamais il ne l'avait regardée plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, n'avait pensé à elle autrement que comme à une sœur. Ce devait être Cho Chang ou une autre superbe fille de Poudlard. En tout cas pas elle, l'adolescente ordinaire par excellence.

-Et qui est-ce? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione tout à trac, dévorée par la curiosité.

Elle était horrifiée par la réponse que pourrait lui donner Harry, mais elle tiendrait le choc. Pour lui, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Un silence pesant s'installa durant quelques secondes, mais Harry finit par soupirer et murmurer :

-C'est toi, Hermione.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et sentit son cœur battre plus vite que jamais dans sa cage thoracique. Il allait exploser, ce n'était pas possible ! Harry la regarda brièvement dans les yeux, avant de détourner le regard, et de se lever du lit. Il tira légèrement les rideaux, et observa de nouveau Londres à travers la fenêtre. Il expliqua calmement à son amie, sans se retourner :

-Il a fallu que tu embrasses Ron pour que je me rende compte à ce moment-là que rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule. Mais vous étiez heureux tous les deux, et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans votre histoire. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller retrouver Voldemort, et de vous laisser vivre votre vie tous les deux. Mais je ne suis pas mort, alors j'ai décidé de partir, d'essayer de t'oublier. Mais comment veux-tu que ça marche si tu me retrouves ? Comment veux-tu que je pense à une autre fille que toi si tu me cherches sans relâche ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu veuilles absolument me revoir ?!

Harry se retourna pour regarder brièvement son amie. Mais Hermione s'était déjà levée du lit et était maintenant juste derrière lui. Elle dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Parce que je t'aime bien sûr.

La stupeur se lit dans les yeux d'Harry, qui resta interdit, sans mot dire.

-Il a moi-aussi fallu que j'embrasse Ron pour me rendre compte que ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, ce n'était pas le rouquin qui était collé contre moi, mais le brun qui était à deux mètres de nous. Ça a tout de suite été limpide, comme une révélation. Et puis… tu es parti.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa rapidement Harry.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais en partie à cause de moi.

-Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Oui, je t'aime, répondit le plus simplement du monde Hermione.

Elle vit l'homme de sa vie sourire comme jamais il n'avait sourit, sa beauté affolant encore plus le cœur d'Hermione. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et une fois que leurs deux corps furent collés l'un contre l'autre, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce qu'éprouva Hermione à ce moment-là fut si fort qu'il aurait été impossible de le décrire avec exactitude. Son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi léger, c'était la première fois qu'il était agréable de l'entendre battre de cette manière si particulière. Elle se sentait sourire alors que dans sa tête, la même phrase raisonnait sans cesse : « Harry est en train de t'embrasser, ce dont tu as tant rêvé vient de se produire ». C'était la seule chose à laquelle Hermione était capable de penser, car elle était tellement chamboulée par ce si brusque revirement de situation qu'elle était incapable d'aligner deux phrases correctes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, qui approfondissait leur baiser, le rendant plus fougueux, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle se sentit soulevée du sol puis posée doucement sur le lit sans qu'Harry rompe leur contact.

Le moment était parfait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, unis par un lien fort qui avait toujours été présent, depuis leurs onze ans, et qui venait de devenir encore plus profond. Ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, et c'était le plus important pour l'un et pour l'autre.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce petit OS. J'en écrirai peut-être d'autres parce que j'adore ce couple. Pour les lecteurs de Unexpected, pas de panique, je continue mon histoire, et je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre!**

**Des reviews font toujours plaisir! :D**


End file.
